


of ash and flames

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, (the past character death is wilbur btw), Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Banter, Crying, Fire, Gen, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Past Character Death, Phoenix Hybrid Philza, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), extra emphasis on the angel part there ;), mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Philza Minecraft, the Angel of Death, is not all as he seems. Ranboo finds out the hard way that the "angel" part of his moniker has more truth to it than he thought- but that's not all he learns about the winged man.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 374





	of ash and flames

**Author's Note:**

> some friends and I were chatting about the concept of phoenix!philza and I had to write something for it! the angel bit admittedly snuck up on me though. enjoy!

Ranboo knew that Phil had wings. He just didn’t know the true nature of those wings, what they really were beneath the ash-gray feathers… well, the “ash” color should have been an indication of what they really were- what  _ Phil _ really was. And the only reason Ranboo discovered Phil’s true nature was because he  _ died _ . Well… sort of. Maybe he should start from the beginning.

They were standing outside Phil’s new house, Phil rambling about his ideas for decoration and expansion as Ranboo listened with rapt attention. But perhaps Ranboo should have been a little more focused on the surroundings than Phil, because night had fallen quicker than he thought. And the only reason Ranboo realized night had fallen at all was the whistle of an arrow through the air, a pained shout from Phil quickly following it. Phil fell to the ground and then- well, Ranboo wasn’t exactly sure what happened next. All he knew was that one minute he was staring in horror at the arrow sticking out from between Phil’s wings, and the next he was standing at the destroyed remains of a stray. His sword was in his hands, although Ranboo didn’t remember drawing it, and he was quite a ways away from where Phil was still lying on the ground.

“PHIL!” Ranboo cried out, darting over to the winged man as quick as he could. He put a hand on Phil’s arm, which was strangely warm to the touch, and let out a sigh of relief when Phil stirred at the touch. He weakly pushed himself up with his forearms- but was overcome with a bout of coughing. Ranboo watched, bewildered and concerned when Phil coughed up  _ ash _ .

“Shit- Ranboo, you gotta go, I-” whatever Phil was going to say was cut off by another coughing fit.

“Go?! Phil, what do you mean  _ go _ , you’ve got an arrow in your back and you’re coughing up ash, I’m not gonna leave you!” he protested, trying to help Phil up- but let out a yelp and drew back his hands when Phil’s skin was even hotter than before.

“Trust me Ranboo, you don’t want to be anywhere near me when this happens,” Phil got out with a pained grimace, and it was then that Ranboo noticed that the snow was beginning to melt in a radius around Phil.

“When  _ what _ happens?!” Ranboo cried, unable to keep the panic from his voice.

“ **GO** !” Phil shouted, his voice somehow leagues louder than Ranboo had ever heard it, the sound echoing throughout the frozen landscape and sending a chill down Ranboo’s spine. Phil looked up and locked eyes with Ranboo, and it was then he knew that there was something otherworldly about Phil. His eyes were like molten magma with rivulets of lava trailing down his face like tears, and while eye contact usually made Ranboo uncomfortable, something about Phil’s  _ burned _ \- and not just in the “literally-on-fire” sense. Ranboo looked into Phil’s eyes and saw a being who had seen the rise and fall of countless nations and empires, who had explored every corner of the known universe and then went beyond that, and who had seen enough life and death to last several lifetimes. He looked into the eyes of Philza Minecraft and saw power and fire- and so much knowledge that Ranboo would surely burn up from the inside out at just a simple  _ taste _ of it.

Ranboo didn’t realize he was stumbling back until he ran into something- or rather, some _ one _ behind him. Strong hands grabbed his arms to steady him, and it was then that Ranboo had realized he was shaking. He finally managed to break eye contact with Phil to look behind him, and saw Technoblade with a grim but knowing expression on his face.

“T-Techno, what’s- what’s- Phil, he’s-” Ranboo rambled, voice coming out a little hoarse.

“You’ll see. We gotta give him space though,” Technoblade rumbled, yet his voice was still soothing to Ranboo.

“Wha-”

“It’s easier to show than to explain. Just watch- and don’t look him in the eyes again. He can’t control them when he’s like this,” he explained, and although that only gave Ranboo more questions, he figured he should do what Techno said and just watch. He turned his gaze back to Phil, careful not to look him in the eyes, and saw that he was now on his feet with his whole body was beginning to glow much like his eyes had. Well it was more than just glowing- he was on  _ fire _ . His wings and hair blazed with white-hot fire, while flames licked at his arms and legs. The fire kept burning hotter and brighter, and soon Ranboo felt like he was trying to stare at the sun and had to avert his gaze. Technoblade suddenly moved to shield Ranboo, and with a  _ fwoosh _ sound he felt a wave of heat wash over them. Techno stepped away from Ranboo, and with a choked gasp he saw that there was only a mound of ashes where Phil once stood.

“What?! Where did he-”

“Have some patience, Ranboo. You’ll see,” Technoblade said, grabbing Ranboo’s arm before he could run to the ashes. He ended up being glad that Techno held him back, because the pile of ashes stirred once, twice- before fire burst up from it. Or rather,  _ Phil _ burst up from the ashes, wings and hair ablaze, skin steaming, and eyes still like molten lava. He was no longer burning quite as bright as he had before, but he still hurt to look at, even though Ranboo was careful not to look Phil in the eyes. For brief moments, it seemed as though Phil had multiple sets of wings, but then Ranboo would blink and there was only one pair of wings there. Then Ranboo could have sworn Phil was holding a sword made of fire, but when he tried to look directly at it, Phil was suddenly unarmed again. 

Ranboo didn’t have to worry about the headache trying to look at Phil was giving him for too long, because he became a lot clearer to see when he touched back down to the ground gracefully. Phil’s strange magma-like eyes swept over the world around him, as if he was taking in everything for the first time. His gaze landed on Ranboo and Techno, and while there was a brief flicker of familiarity, he looked at them like he did not know them, head cocking to the side in confusion. It was actually kind of amusing, seeing the powerful being Phil had become looking so adorably baffled. Ranboo opened his mouth to say something to Phil, but was stopped by Technoblade gently squeezing his arm and shaking his head.

“He has a little trouble remembering things in this state. He might burn you on accident- stay put,” Techno said, squeezing Ranboo’s arm one last time before letting go and cautiously walking towards Phil. The fiery winged man looked confused for a few moments, until his expression lit up with a warm smile, and the flames dimmed to something cozier.

“ **Technoblade** ?” he asked, voice still loud and echoing, sending shivers down Ranboo’s spine- but now it was somehow radiating gentle kindness and familiarity as well. Techno let out a fond chuckle, walking towards Phil with a bit more confidence.

“You never cease to remember me, Philza. Another friend of ours is here too- do you remember Ranboo?” Techno asked softly, gesturing back to where Ranboo was standing. Ranboo felt something warm and fuzzy bloom in his chest when Techno called him a friend, but put that aside to focus on the present moment. Phil was looking at him like he was a puzzle he couldn’t quite figure out, and Ranboo fidgeted a bit under the intense gaze.

“ **You have seen much hardship, halfling child of Ender** ,” Phil finally settled on, expression twisting with sympathy. Ranboo’s resulting surprised expression must have been pretty hilarious, because Techno let out a bark of amused laughter.

“I asked if you  _ remembered _ him Phil, not if you could psychoanalyze him,” Techno said through laughs. Phil laughed as well, and if Ranboo thought that Phil’s  _ voice _ was unsettling, his  _ laugh _ was ten times worse. It was lilting and musical, but had a note of danger and destruction to it. Ranboo didn’t know how he knew, but he got the feeling that many had fallen with the last thing they heard being that laugh.

“ **Sorry. He does seem familiar, but I can’t remember why** ,” Phil said with a frown.

“That’s alright, I didn’t think you would right away. Once you get a little rest, your memories should come back,” Techno reassured him. Phil hummed in acknowledgement, looking at the area around him once more.

“ **Are we still in the Antarctic Empire** ?” Phil asked. Techno winced a bit and grimaced.

“We uh- don’t exactly do the empire thing anymore. We’ve turned to a life of anarchy, actually,” Techno replied. Phil blinked in mild confusion, then looked around him again. Then he turned to look back at his wings and frowned. It was then that Ranboo noticed that one wing didn’t burn quite as brightly as the other- in fact, it was the same wing that had been damaged in Wilbur’s destruction of L’Manburg. 

“We’re in the Dream SMP,” Phil said, voice sounding small and human again. The flames dimmed a bit more, and he looked to Techno with an expression mixed with fatigue and anguish.

“Yup. You look tired, you wanna get inside and rest?” Techno offered. Phil looked to the stairs with what seemed like centuries of exhaustion weighing down on his shoulders.

“Yeah...“ he trailed off uncertainly.

“I’ll help you get inside, don’t worry,” Techno soothed.

“Okay,” Phil said, eyes fluttering as his fire finally simmered out, and he pitched forward. Techno cursed under his breath, quickly scrambling forward to catch Phil. He grumbled a bit at the ash and soot that Phil got on him, but couldn’t keep the fond smile off of his face.

“That wasn’t supposed to be a cue for you to pass out on me, but alright,” Techno chuckled.

“Do you need help?” Ranboo asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

“Nah, I got him. Besides, I think he’s a little hot still. I can’t really tell, being piglin and all,” Techno replied, shifting to scoop Phil up completely into his arms.

“Oh. Okay, cool. Or… not cool, I guess. Cause Phil is a fire being apparently,” Ranboo said with a nervous chuckle. Techno let out a snort of laughter.

“Yeah… something like that. Tell you what- grab the blankets from my bed and lay them down by the fireplace- getting Phil up a ladder would be a hassle anyway- and then I’ll explain Phil’s deal. You’ve definitely earned that,” Techno said. Ranboo nodded eagerly, happy to be of help, and all but ran into the house, Techno following at a slower pace after him.

* * *

Once they got Phil settled by the fire, a bit of an awkward silence settled over Ranboo and Technoblade. Ranboo wasn’t sure if he was supposed to prompt Techno to explain or not, so instead he watched Phil sleep peacefully. It was as if he had never been fatally shot and burst into flames- although one thing still bothered Ranboo a bit. Phil had been flying earlier, when he had both a dizzying amount of wings and only a single pair, but when Ranboo looked at his once again ash-gray wings, they were just as damaged as they had been before.

“So… what  _ is _ Phil?” Ranboo blurted as he turned to Techno, unable to keep his curiosity buried down any longer.

“That’s… not an easy answer. He’s part phoenix, that’s for sure,” Techno started.

“And part human?” Ranboo asked. Techno looked at Ranboo with a raised eyebrow.

“You looked into his eyes, you tell me,” Techno said pointedly. Ranboo glanced back at Phil, gears slowly turning in his head. He had an idea… but it seemed too impossible. And yet…

“‘Angel of Death’ isn’t just a moniker, is it?” Ranboo asked, turning back towards Techno again.

“No. It’s not- but to Phil, it might as well be,” Techno said with a sigh. Ranboo tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“You’re not the only one with memory problems here, Ranboo. Phil has probably seen centuries’ worth of knowledge, and choosing to live among mortals means he has to be a little mortal too. And mortal minds can’t handle that much knowledge, so unless it’s in situations of extreme duress, he doesn’t exactly remember what he is. Sure, he knows deep down that he isn’t mortal, and he knows that he’s a phoenix, but thinking too much about it gives him a headache. Or at least, that’s how he explained it to me,” Techno explained. Part of Ranboo was warmed at the fact that he and Phil had something in common, while the rest of him was awed at Phil’s true nature. Looking back on it, Ranboo should have known there was something otherworldly about Phil. Like when Eret had tried to come to Technoblade’s lands and Phil told the king to leave. His voice wasn’t anywhere near the echoing timbre it had been earlier, but it had definitely had a similar resonance. Ranboo looked to Phil again, and frowned at the sight of his wings. If Phil was such a powerful being, then why were his wings still damaged?

“What’s the deal with his wings?” Ranboo asked with a brow furrowed in concern. Technoblade sighed.

“That’s not for me to tell. It’s up for Phil to decide if he wants to go into that,” Techno said, protectiveness edging into his voice. Ranboo winced, a little embarrassed at the fact that he had just blurted that out loud.

“Right, sorry. That was insensitive of me to ask,” Ranboo said sheepishly.

“It’s alright, you were curious, I get it. I think I’ve covered everything about Phil- we should let him rest now,” Techno said. Ranboo nodded, but neither one of them moved, unwilling to let Phil out of their sight for even a moment.

* * *

Ranboo woke up some number of hours later. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed- he didn’t even remember falling asleep in the first place. At some point, he and Technoblade must have moved to sit on the floor beside Phil, because now Ranboo was leaning against a slumbering Techno. Ranboo sheepishly but cautiously moved away from Techno. He glanced over and jolted a little when he made eye contact with Phil, who was apparently awake now. Luckily Phil’s eyes were back to normal, so it was only mildly uncomfortable for Ranboo.

“Hey mate,” Phil said with a smile, glancing to Techno before looking back at Ranboo with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

“I see you remember me now,” Ranboo grumbled, a little embarrassed. Phil let out a soft laugh, and Ranboo involuntarily shivered at the sound, even though it was far from the laugh he had heard from Phil earlier.

“Yeah, I do. And while I don’t remember everything of what happened before waking up here… I’m guessing I went supernova on you, huh?” Phil asked.

“That’s one way to put it,” Ranboo said with a nervous laugh. Phil laughed again, and it was a little better to hear the second time around.

“Did Techno explain at all?” Phil asked.

“Yeah. So… you’re a phoenix, huh?” Ranboo asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“Among other things,” Phil said, glancing back sadly at his damaged wings. Silence settled between them, the only sounds being the crackling of the fire and the wind outside.

“Can I ask about your wings?” Ranboo asked, breaking the silence.

“About why they’re still fucked up?” Phil asked bitterly. Ranboo winced at Phil’s voice, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Ranboo said hurriedly. Phil waved him off, shaking his head with a sigh.

“It’s alright. It’s just that I don’t completely know myself. I think it’s an… angel…. thing. My wings are a central part to who I am… and so are the people I care about, the people I’ve sworn to protect- whether I’m conscious of that oath or not. And killing Wilbur… I think the cost of breaking that oath was my wings,” Phil explained, voice as fragile as glass.

“Phil…” Ranboo trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Y’know, a part of me thought- hoped- that Will was like me when I killed him. I held him, hoping that at any minute he’d burst into flames and everything would be fine- but he never did,” Phil said, voice thick with emotion. Ranboo’s expression twisted with sympathy, and he scrambled over to sit beside Phil and put a comforting hand on his arm. Phil wiped at his eyes with his free hand, letting out a shaky sigh.

“You can cry if you need to,” Ranboo said softly. Phil shook his head stubbornly, taking another shaky breath.

“I’ll be fine. Emotions are always fucked when I uh… come back,” Phil insisted.

“If you say so… you look pretty tired still anyway. Should probably get some more sleep,” Ranboo said pointedly. Phil huffed out a laugh.

“Where do you come off bossing  _ me _ around, Ender-child?” Phil teased. Ranboo squinted suspiciously at how similar “Ender-child” was to Phil’s earlier remark of him being a “halfling child of Ender,” but brushed it aside to instead shake his head fondly.

“Get some sleep, oh fiery Angel of Death,” Ranboo said in a mock-reverent tone.

“Watch your tone, I’ll fuck you up,” Phil said, although the threat was lost as he yawned halfway through his sentence.

“You both need to get some sleep,” Techno’s voice grumbled across from them. They looked over to Techno, who was rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

“Aw, did we interrupt the Blood God’s beauty sleep?” Phil teased.

“Shut up,” Techno huffed, crawling over to sit on Phil’s other side, grabbing the blankets on the floor as he went. He slumped against Phil’s shoulder, throwing the blankets over the three of them. Phil chuckled, a wing wrapping around Techno while the other cocooned Ranboo and pulled him closer.

“Okay boys, you were right. Sleepy time,” Phil said with a yawn, resting his head on top of Techno’s. Ranboo smiled, and snuggled in next to Philza Minecraft- phoenix, angel, and friend- before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
